Licking Deserts
by AlyssHeart
Summary: Misaki is conflicted and Usui can't help himself. My first time writing a straight couple, so please RxR!
1. Dont Kiss and Tell

**Anime: Kaichou Wa Maid-sama! (Maid Sama!)  
****Characters: Usui, Misaki,  
****Rated: T  
****Words:1,149  
****Disclaimer: I do not own this manga or any of the characters.  
****Notes: Now, don't get mad at me. I usually don't do anything but Yaoi couples, but I promised a friend I would do a regular couple, so here it is, since this is one of the ONLY straight couples I like. So I hope you guys aren't disappointed in me and like the story. (If you have never read the manga Kaichou wa Maid-sama!...go away plz. Kthnx.)  
**

Days at the Maid Café were usually busy, what with idiot stalkers and others who just wanted to partake in the sweets and nice atmosphere. However, today was not one of those days. It was 4:00 p.m, and there was only a few tables taken up, each table holding one or two guests, or 'masters'. Misaki stood next to the Manager, discussing the next theme for the café. The manager was stuck on animal ears, for some reason.

A bell rang through the café, signaling the arrival of a new master. Misaki turned, the famous saying spilling out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Soft eyes turned into a glare as she saw the person who had stepped into her place of work, a light pink color appearing on her face. Smirking at the glare, said person waved slightly before making his way towards the two maids with long strides. The manager glanced over and smiled brightly before calling out, "Usui-kun! I'm so glad you could come!"

"I'm always happy to help out." He replied, throwing another smirk in Misaki's direction. She sneered at him before asking politely, "Manager-san, why is Usui here? It's not that busy…" she trailed off, hoping her manager would fill in.

The petite girl turned towards Misaki, replying with a frown, "I thought I told you, Misaki-chan? I have to leave early today to take care of some business and since Gon-chan and Sayu are away on vacation, I called in Usui-kun to fill in." She said it like it was nothing. Misaki sighed, nodding a few times before throwing another glare at the alien, the blush finally disappearing from her face.

Ever since the eating contest she had to partake in for Erika, a blush would find itself on Misaki's face whenever Usui came around. She wanted to forget the little kiss, or lack there of. Since it was just on the jacket covering her face, it didn't really count, but she couldn't shake that out of her mind. Yes, he kissed her before, but for some reason, this was different.

Excusing herself, the Manager left the two, heading towards the changing room. Misaki went to turn, but Usui's hand reached out and grabbed her before she could leave. Turning, she looked down at his hand before looking back up at him. "Let go of me, you alien." She said as calmly as she could, feeling the blush playing on her face again.

He hesitated a second before doing just that, but of course he couldn't leave it at that. He leaned forward, inches from her face, a smirk twisting on his lips. Ayuzawa backed up, putting her hands out, yelling, "What are you doing!?" Her blush increased ten fold, making Usui laugh before he pulled away. Placing a hand on her head, he said as he ruffled her hair, "It's always fun to pick on you, Misaki-chan~."

Before she could reply, he vanished into the kitchen, leaving Misaki by herself in the small hallway. She growled in frustration, straightening her hair out, wishing she was wearing the headband at the time. Taking a few deep breaths, she decided to ignore the funny feeling in her stomach and went to see if her 'masters' needed anything.

* * *

The manager left soon after the incident, and only an hour had gone by. The door had opened again, the bell ringing, and Misaki stood there, waving goodbye. Turning, she surveyed the café, seeing that there was no one else left. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the store's key the manager had given her.

'We could close up…it doesn't seem like anyone else is going to come by.' She thought silently to herself. Shrugging, she went over to the table her previous master's were sitting at, collection the plates and cups. Her heels clicked against the tile as she walked back into the kitchen. She nudged the door open and walked in, lightly putting the dishes in the sink.

Turning to walk out, she stopped herself, noticing Usui towards the back, apparently working on another desert. Raising an eyebrow, she walked over to him, trying to figure out what he was making. Glancing up, Usui threw another smirk at Misaki before saying, "You want some? It'll help you if you still plan on becoming fat."

"S-Shut up, baka!" she yelled, dark crimson spreading over her face like a wildfire. This encouraged Usui more, his smirk becoming bigger as he held up a fork, a small piece of the delicious looking desert on the end of it. Ayuzawa growled, turning her head to the side, causing the piece to come in contact with her cheek instead of her mouth. It was silent for a moment after that, anger rising in Misaki.

Just as she went to scream at him, he dropped the fork and leaned forward, licking up the mess he made on her cheek. She gasped at the contact, jumping back, scrambling away. She brought a hand up to the spot he licked, it still moist from his tongue. Smiling, Usui said, "I wasn't going to let it go to waste."

"B-B-Baka Usui!" Misaki screamed before running out of the kitchen, holding her cheek. The crimson on her face was a mix from embarrassment and anger. She ran into the changing room, closing the door behind her. She slid down the door, landing softly on the floor; butterflies must have been having a party in her stomach. She leaned the back of her head against the door, trying to think but failed.

What was this thing between her and Usui?

Owari~

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Not my best work, but I don't care. Should I make this into a multi-chapter? I don't think I will, but I would love to hear your takes on this. So RxR please?**

* * *


	2. Popping Gum

**Words:479  
****Notes: Okay so after reading the new chapter, I puked a rainbow and this is what came out. This is shorter then the other chapter, but I'm not good with writing about straight couples, sorry. Oh, and if you have no idea what I'm talking about, then you didn't read my page. I am turning this into a bunch of drabbles, not a story with multi-chapters. Sorry.**

* * *

Misaki stiffled a yawn as she finished up checking over another request form. The past few nights had been a bit hard on her and she hadn't gotten much sleep. She reached over for another form, letting her eyes scan over it before grabbing her pen and-

**POP!**

She dropped the pen, it landing on the floor with a small 'tink'. Glaring eyes turned to stare at the source of the annoying pop. Usui sat on the desk she was working on, a bored look on his face as he chewed bubble gum. She continued to glare, even as he blew and popped another bubble.

"Baka Usui!" she yelled, standing from her chair. "Can't you go be annoying somewhere else?" Usui looked over at her, chewing his gum a few times before answering, "But I want to be by you." A soft growl sounded from the Student Council President before she sat down, leaning over to retrieve her pen. "Then stop popping that gum." she said, another yawn passing through her lips as soon as she finished the sentence.

"Why don't you take a little nap?" Usui asked with a smile, which Misaki liked to class as the 'Pervert Smile'. She shook her head, even though her eyes were dropping slowly but surely. "That's unheard of..I need to go over this."

The blonde male chuckled before leaning down near her ear. "It's okay, go to sleep, Misaki-chan." Blood rushed to Misaki's face, but she said nothing. A little nap wouldn't be that bad, would it? She yawned again before leaning forward, placing her head over the papers. "Just a small nap then.." she mumbled.

Usui smiled down at her, softly chewing his gum again. He'd have to make sure not to pop it again or suffer her wrath. He chuckled lightly, his eyes moving back to her body. He blinked, noticing her hand, all alone, next to her head. Slowly, he moved his hand, letting it grasp hers. He sighed softly, feeling content while he watched over the Pres.

Only about ten minutes passed before Usui heard voices outside the door. He turned, seeing many little eyes staring back at him through the window. He chewed his gum, smirking evilly in his head, before loudly popping his gum. That did it. The males outside screamed and ran away, afraid for some reason. Usui chuckled, but his happiness it didn't last long.**  
**

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT POPPING THAT GUM!"

Shoot.

* * *

So yeah, that's it. Iono, I come up with some random stuff. Tell me what you think. If you have requests let me know, kay? R&R?


End file.
